Abstract This Angiogenesis Gordon Research Conference (GRC), ?Growing Organotypically Differentiated Vasculatures from Vascular Sprouts?, and the accompanying Gordon Research Seminar (GRS, organized by and for trainees) ?Molecular and Cellular Dynamics of Endothelial Cells in Health and Disease? are designed on the underlying hypothesis that a better understanding of the acquisition of distinct structural and functional properties by organotypically differentiated vasculatures during angiogenesis is of significant pathophysiological relevance. The goals of the conference therefore are to bridge existing knowledge and communication gaps between researchers at all levels (students, postdocs, junior and senior scientists in academia and industry) who study angiogenesis and angiodiversity, and those focusing on vascular diseases, stem cell biology and disease- associated vascular dysfunction including cancer. These fields have recently developed paradigms, tools and models to aid this goal, and this integration is predicted to move science forward towards timely translation of basic discoveries. A complimentary GRS pre-meeting will also be included and will be organized by trainees and for trainees, with limited guidance from GRC Chairs and faculty mentors that will attend the GRS. The GRS will feature presentations of trainee work, to facilitate networking and provide them with a peer group as they transition into the larger meeting. The GRC Chair and Vice-Chair are opinion leaders in the field with a strong scientific track record and substantial experience in the organization of international scientific meetings. They are therefore well-suited, and keenly motivated, to organize this meeting. The meeting goals will be accomplished by bringing together a selected group of researchers (about 180 participants) at Salve Regina University, Newport, Rhode Island for a week. The choice of this venue is based on precedent and has already proven an ideal setting for the Angiogenesis GRC. The venue and meeting structure are designed to foster extensive discussion in response to presentations of largely unpublished data, and to promote informal interactions and networking through shared meals and afternoon social activities. This informal setup will especially benefit trainees. Invited speakers are chosen based on excellence in research, topic, and willingness to engage trainees. Participants will specifically be selected to reflect the broad demographics of scientists working in the field. Female and minority speakers have been invited, and those groups will be particularly encouraged to apply as participants. Overall, this GRC/GRS will strongly foster lasting interdisciplinary interactions and collaborations amongst NIH- funded and international vascular and stem cell biologists, between academic and industry scientists, and develop the next cadre of scientists at the intersection of these fields by exposure to new ideas, issues and opportunities. The design of the meeting is to have a strong and lasting impact on the field, as it addresses important basic questions in health and disease in angiogenesis research.